Lluvia y luego accidente
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Luego de un accidente House tiene amnesia.
1. Un día aburrido

Ese día House había llegado temprano, quizás la mala noche haya tenido algo que ver.

Malhumorado empieza ese día con las consultas, no es novedad que haya muchos pacientes esperándolos, resignado se dirige al pasillo de consultas.

Mientras iba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos egocentristas, vio pasar a Cuddy, algo extrañada; debí quedarme en cama- se dijo-

Llegó al consultorio, allí ya le esperaba una pequeña paciente, 13 años le calculaba.

-Hola soy el Doctor House, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-Tengo mucha fiebre y estoy resfriada ¿ Puedes darme algo para que se me pase?

-Mmm...claro, tomé esta receta y vaya a farmacia, tomelas luego de cada comida.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras salía por esa puerta con una sonrisa.

Al momento entra un paciente, algo somnoliento y cansado, quizás unos 35 años le daba.

-Tengo mucho sueño pero no puedo dormir además de un dolor de cabeza horrible

-Mmm, parece ser un trastorno de sueño leve, ve al consultorio #20 y dile que vas de mi parte.

-Gracias

El paciente sale y entra otro mas, Justo hoy tienen que venir más pacientes pensaba él mientras saludaba al nuevo paciente.

-Me duele cuando toco aqui, aqui y aqui..-el joven señalaba varios puntos de su cuerpo con un dedo algo azulado.

-Permíteme- dijo él mientras sujetaba la mano del paciente y le propinaba un pequeño impacto en ese dedo.

-Au¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ves, tienes el dedo fracturado y ni siquiera te haz dado cuenta, lo entablillaré y te recetare analgesicos.

-Gracias- decía el joven mientras agachaba la cabeza

Luego de horas de consulta, que parecían eternas, despide al último paciente. Se dirige a la cafetería a comprar una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco de cola extra grande.

-Hola House- saludaba Wilson- hoy no me quitaste la comida

-Tuviste suerte- decía el mientras mordía su hamburguesa- con tantos,

-Oi que Cuddy te derivo más pacientes a tu nombre

-Mmm… Si, asi fue; hoy no tuve un caso que descifrar

-Casos así no abundan ya

-Como sea-bebiendo su último sorbo de gaseosa- me retiro por hoy

-Si claro, como si Cuddy te dejará-Wilson se reía

-Ya no hay pacientes- tiró el vaso vacío al tacho y falla- no me puede obligar a hacer nada más

-Se las puede ingeniar- Wilson recoge el vaso del piso y lo deposita en el tacho- podría hacer que des clases o hacer que completes tus papeleos.

-Ni siquiera se lo digas, me voy antes que me vea

-Esta bien- dice Wilson mientras ve a su amigo cruzar la puerta de cafetería.


	2. El accidente

Justo empieza a llover bueno como sea no quiero quedarme a esperar que pare la lluvia voy a irme de todos modos un poco de lluvia no daña a nadie.

House subió a su motocicleta y empezó a andar, la lluvia empezó a ser más y más fuerte House dobló en una esquina pero resbaló su motocicleta embistió por un coche y luego el, House se quejó justo ese día no había llevado su casco se golpeó la cabeza estaba sangrado mucho.

Rayos esto se ve mal no debo desmayarme o podría tener amnesia rayos me duele la pierna creo que esta rota al igual que mi brazo demonios creo que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, mierda mejor llamo a alguien.

House llama a Wilson.

Wilson llama a una ambulancia.

¿Por qué?.

Tuve un accidente.

¿Estas bien?.

No, tengo una pierna y un brazo rotos y una contusión cerebral esta sangrado mucho y estoy por desmayarme.

¿Porque no llamaste tu a la ambulancia?.

Olvide el numero y tengo el tuyo guardado.

Oky trata de no desmayarte o podrías terminar con amnesia.

Creés que no lo sé...

Luego House se desmayo.

¡¿House?!, House oh rayos, mierda contesta, debo llamar a una ambulancia.

Luego la ambulancia llego y se llevaron a House y a los otros heridos al hospital más cercano que en este caso era el Priston Pleisboro.

House llega al hospital muy mal Wilson avisa a Cuddy y luego van al lugar en donde sabían que se llevarían a House y se asombraron mucho al verlo estaba muy mal y tenia la cara llena de sangre al igual que su ropa Cuddy fue y preguntó a los paramedicos como estaba y ellos digeron que estaba grave perdió mucha sangre y tenia varios huesos rotos.

De acuerdo.

Luego le dijo al equipo de House que le hagan una resonancia magnética completa para ver todos los huesos rotos que tenia luego lo llevaron en una de las camas House no estaba solo desmayado sino que estaba en coma debido a la contusión cerebral y la gran pérdida de sangre le hicieron transfusiones de sangre pero no despertaba, Cuddy estuvo a su lado en todo momento luego de un mes empezó a despertar.


	3. Interrogantes

Cuddy estaba muy emocionada.

¿Como te sientes House?.

House la miro algo curioso.

¿Donde estoy?, ¿que me pasó?.

Estas en el hospital tuviste un accidente estuviste en coma un mes.

Y¿quién eres tú?.

Como que quién soy tú sabes quién soy.

No, no lo se no lo recuerdo.

Es acaso una broma por qué no es gracioso.

No es broma.

¿Y sabes quién eres?.

No, no lo se.

Yo soy la Doctora Lisa Cuddy decana de medicina de este hospital y tu eres el Doctor Gregori House médico diacnosta.

Oh soy Doctor.

Si y uno de los mejores.

Genial, ¿entonces tu eres mi Jefa?.

Si lo soy.

¿Y tengo esposa, hijos algún familiar?.

No, pero tu madre ya fue informada y vendrá a verte más tarde.

¿Y tengo amigos?.

Bueno tienes a Wilson y a mi.

Vaya suena a que soy un huraño, amargado y patético.

No sólo eres excéntrico.

Como sea, pero aún pienso que es patético.

Bueno si piensas así entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Quizá lo haga.

Ahora descansa.

Pero estuve en coma un mes tengo hambre.

Te traeré algo de comer.

Bueno.

Cuddy salió de la habitación de House y fue a la cafetería y compro un sándwich y jugo de naranja y pensó que era raro comprar comida para House.

Mientras tanto House encontró el control de la televisión y la encendió y puso un documental de construcción el tema era la muralla China.

Vaya una muralla hecha con cadáveres que horror.

Y cambio de canal y luego la puso en su programa favorito aunque no lo sabía.

Genial un programa de medicina.

House se puso a ver su programa y se preguntó si ya lo conocía pero no lo recordaba de todos modos le gustó y lo siguió viendo.

Luego de un rato Wilson entró.

Hola House Cuddy me contó que despertaste ¿y cómo te sientes?.

Hola, creo que bien como para estar con amnesia.

Entonces te desmayaste luego del accidente.

Pues no lo se y a todo esto ¿quién eres?.

Bueno yo soy James Wilson, oncologo y tu mejor amigo.

Oh si Cuddy me lo había dicho eres uno de mis pocos amigos.

En fin veo que encontraste tu programa favorito.

En serio es mi programa favorito.

Si.

Y justo en ese momento entra Cuddy con la comida para House.

Ya te traje algo para comer.

Gracias Lisa.

De nada toma.

Mejor te dejamos comer tranquilo.

Si claro James como quieras.

Cuddy podrías venir un momento.

Oh si claro chau House.

Chau Lisa Chau James.

Wilson y Cuddy salieron.

Vaya creo que le agradas a este House te dijo Lisa.

Bueno a ti te dijo James.

Hasta dijo gracias, es demasiado raro.

Bueno como sea tengo trabajo que hacer.

Yo también nos vemos luego.


	4. Interrogantes II

House terminó de ver su programa.

Estoy aburrido voy a pasear por el hospital.

House aún tenia el yeso en su brazo y pierna.

Oh vaya creo que me e roto la pierna también.

Hasta ese momento House no se había dado cuenta que tenia enyesada la pierna izquierda solo su brazo.

Demonios no voy a poder caminar así.

Luego vio cerca de la cama una silla de ruedas.

Quizá pueda usar eso.

House tomó la silla y la agarró la abrió y se sentó en ella.

Esto será mejor que caminar.

También tomó su bastón no supo por qué pero pensó que le sería útil House se paseo por todo el hospital hasta que.

Hola House ya despertaste ¿como estas?.

Creo que bien, ¿Pero acaso te conozco?.

Acaso tienes amnesia.

Eso fue lo que dijo Cuddy.

Bueno yo soy la Doctora Cameron tu eres mi jefe.

En serio y eres la única o hay más.

Bueno también están Chase y Foreman.

¿Y soy buen Jefe?.

Bueno a su modo si.

Eso me dice que no lo soy, vaya estoy empezando a pensar que soy un gran idiota.

Bueno pero es un buen doctor y uno muy bueno.

Si pero no me da el derecho a ser un imbecil ¿o si?.

Tienes toda la razón.

¿Me acompañas a pasear por el hospital?.

Esta bien ¿quieres que te lleve a tu oficina?.

Estaría bien.

Cameron llevo a House a su oficina.

Te puedo dejar aquí un rato.

Si voy a ver mis cosas mientras le avisas a Cuddy o a Wilson que estoy aquí para que no se preocupen.

Claro.

House revisó todas sus cosas encontró una pelota y un PSP tomó el PSP y se puso a jugar con el luego de un rato se quedó dormido pero su teléfono sonó y lo despertó y el tomó el teléfono.

Hola.

Hola House ¿eres tu?.

Si ¿Quién habla?.

Soy yo Foreman ¿que no me recuerdas?.

Pues no, ¿que quieres?.

Como que no me recuerdas, soy uno de tus empleados.

Cameron ya me dijo eso pero no me acuerdo de ti de todas formas.

Tienes amnesia.

Si así es.

¿Y tu brazo y pierna ya están mejor?.

Como sabes que tengo el brazo y pierna rotos.

Bueno cuando te trajeron Cuddy nos dijo que nos ocuparamos de tu caso y te enyesamos.

Bueno y ¿cuato tiempo debo tener el yeso puesto?.

Solo un mes más.

Que mal odio tener este yeso nisiquiera puedo caminar.

Puedes usar la silla de ruedas.

Bueno, todavía no me has dicho ¿para qué llamaste?.

Quería hablar con Cameron.

Cameron no está por qué no le llamas al celular.

No tengo su número.

Bueno ella no esta así que mejor sigue buscando.

Esta bien chau.

Chau.

House volvió a revisar sus cosas y encontró una bola de pool mágica.

Oh genial una bola de pool mágica a ver oh bola mágica dime ¿porqué tuve el accidente?.

En la bola aparecieron unas letras que decíanPor idiota.

Estúpida bola cómo te atreves a decir eso.

Wilson entra a la oficina.

Con que aquí estás.

¿Qué Cameron no te lo dijo?.

¿Estuviste con Cameron?

Si ella me trajo aquí.

Y ¿qué opinas de ella?.

Qué es muy amable.

Y ¿qué más no crees que es linda?.

Si es linda pero creo que es muy joven para mi si te refieres a eso.

Tranquilo es solo una broma.

Pero creo que la Doctora Cuddy es bastante sexy me pregunto por qué no habré salido con ella antes.

¿Por idiota?.

Tu también estás de acuerdo con la bola mágica de pool.

¿Qué?

No, nada.

Mejor te llevo de vuelta a tu habitación.

De acuerdo espera un momento.

House tomó su PSP y su bola de tenis roja y gris.

Oky ya nos podemos ir.

Bueno.

Wilson llevo a House de vuelta a su habitación.


	5. Respuestas y soluciones

House y Wilson llegaron a la habitación y House empezó a jugar con su PSP.

Wilson ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? dijo algo aburrido.

Creo que solo estas bajo observación pero deberías de preguntarle a Cuddy. Quiero ir a mi casa para ver las fotos tenga y las cosas que tengo.

Es una buena idea pero creo que aún no puedes ir y no sabes donde es tu casa.

Si pero tu lo sabes ¿cierto?.

Pues si pero...

Tu puedes llevarme entonces.

Si es verdad pero...

Esta bien voy a preguntarle a Cuddy primero.

Bueno.

Wilson fue a decile a Cuddy la idea de House y ella vino y le dijo a House que aún no puede salir del hospital que es mejor que esperará un poco más y así lo hizo.

Luego de un mes le quitaron el yeso a House. Cuddy, Wilson y su equipo estaban preocupados House seguía con amnesia no recordaba nada ni si quiera actuaba como el mismo era como si fuera que House dejo de existir o al menos el Doctor House y todos sus conocimientos médicos y solo estaba allí físicamente.

House había sido dado de alta y ya se encontraba en su departamento.

House solía tener sueños en los que trataba pacientes con extraños síntomas pero lo que el no sabia era que eran recuerdos de sus anteriores casos.

Una noche tuvo un sueño particularmente extraño se vio así mismo y empezó a hablar con el mismo.

¿Por qué te niegas a recordarme? digo yo no soy tan malo.

Creo que podría estar mejor sin ti.

Y que hay de todos los pacientes que debería tratar, en estos días seguro habrán muerto muchos, porqué mi equipo es bueno pero no están listos para hacerlo solos.

Y eso que podemos tener una nueva vida quizá renunciar y viajar por el mundo quizá logremos ser feliz.

No podemos hacer eso y sabes porqué.

Luego House despertó quizá ese sueño sea su propia conciencia que esta en conflicto.

House fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

House habré tenemos que hablar.

Ya voy recuerda que soy un lisiado.

House se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

¿Wilson tienes idea de que hora es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

Bueno disculpa pero esto es importante he estado investigando y puede que no hayas recuperado tu memoria por qué subconscientemente te niegas a hacerlo.

¿Y por qué haría eso?.

Bueno porqué no te agrada tu vida.

Pero eso no tiene sentido.

Lo tiene si supieras como es tu vida. En fin tengo una idea usaremos la hipnosis.

Eso suena ridículo.

Que tal si lo pruebas por lo menos ¿que tienes que perder?.

Oky voy a intentarlo.

Muy bien voy a llamar a Chase el es el que lo hará.

Como sea.

Wilson llamo a Chase y luego de un rato llegó y acomodaron en la sala y luego empezaron con las preparaciónes.

Bueno quiero que trates de recordar algo sobre el doctor Gregori House cualquier cosa.

Yo recuerdo estar junto a una pizarra blanca luego alguien entró preguntando por mi luego me dispara estoy recordando otra cosa.

Mi padre se molestó conmigo y me obligó a entrar a una tina con agua helada y trozos de hielo.

También recuerdo haber tenido un problema con mi pierna la debieron haber cortado las cosas serían diferentes entonces.

Recuerdo también que aún así logré resolver muchos casos y salvar muchos pacientes creo que eso vale la pena.

Bueno cuando despiertes seguirás recordando todo eso.

Chase le dijo que despertará y lo hizo.

House despertó.

Chase, Wilson que hacen aquí y oh que paso yo tuve un accidente luego todo esta algo confuso.

Bienvenido.

House a vuelto bueno mi trabajo termina aquí hasta luego me retiro.

Chase se va.

Luego de un rato Wilson le contó lo sucedido a House.

¿Y bien como te sientes?.

Bueno es bueno volver supongo.

House volvió al trabajo luego de unos días y volvió a tener casos y trataba a su equipo ligeramente mejor incluso le dijo a Cuddy que la amaba y le pidió que fuera su su novia y ella acepto y empezaron a ser pareja y House estaba feliz.

Luego de un año le propuso matrimonio y se casaron y Wilson fue el padrino, ambos siguieron trabajando en el mismo hospital House con sus casos y Cuddy como decana.

 **Fin.**


End file.
